Aomine al 100
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Aomine quiere confesarse y todos le aconsejan, pero quizás sólo tiene que escuchar la voz de su corazón. Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face Marzo de drabble
**Aomine al 100%**

 **Resumen** : Aomine quiere confesarse y todos le aconsejan, pero quizás sólo tiene que escuchar la voz de su corazón.

Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face

Marzo de drabble

 **Categoría:** KNB

 **Personajes:** Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga.

 **Géneros** : Romance.

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos.

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

-Tienes que dejar de escuchar los consejos de estos idiotas y hacer lo que tu corazón dicta.

Momoi tenía razón, lo sabía, pero algo me decía que lo que yo hiciera no sería suficiente. No soy romántico ni mucho menos se como confesarme ¡Nunca antes lo he hecho! Pero Kagami vale la pena. Ese idiota que me tiene teniendo sueños húmedos desde hace meses con la idea de meterlo en mi cama y hacerle el amor de todas las maneras posibles. Ya sueno tan desagradablemente empalagoso como mis compañeras. El asunto aquí es que los idiotas de mi ex compañeros de escuela en la primaria se entraron del detalle por un descuido mío y la idea de hacer de Kagami mi novio les encantó, queriéndose transformar de inmediato en expertos del amor y haciéndose los sabe lo todos a la hora de declararse. Kise me dio ideas escabrosas sobre una pista de baile y una declaración dramática que me dieron ganar de golpearlo.

Midorima me dijo que lo llevara a un templo. Que no tenía probabilidades de negarse a mi amor. Algo que me dio escalofríos. Lo descarte de inmediato.

Murasakibara me dijo que conquisto al _hermano_ de Taiga con dulces, que lo llenó de chocolate y luego se lo comió. He de admitir que la idea de Kagami lleno de chocolate se me pasó por la cabeza por unos cuantos minutos, pero luego me imagine la reacción de Kagami, seguramente se pondría furioso, me golpearía y no podría ni tocarle un pelo.

Kuroko simplemente me dijo que él no me tomaría en cuenta y arrojó mis sueños al piso, pero luego dijo que quizás si me comportaba como un humano normal y no el ególatra mal nacido que era –en palabras del mismo Kuroko- quizás Taiga pudiera fijar sus ojos en mí.

Por último lugar estaba Akashi, a pesar de lo aterrador de su relato de cómo tenía secuestrado en su mansión a cierto jugador de Seirin, me dio el dato que más me podría servir.

-Sólo tienes que ser tu mismo, al cien por ciento.

Las palabras de Akashi empezaron a dar vuelta en mi cabeza. Es cierto que no soy la persona más apropiada para algo así. Una declaración de amor propiamente dicha no es lo mío, así que me decidí, tenía una idea poco clara de lo que haría, pero me dirigí convencido a Seirin.

Camino hacia allá pasé por una librería, un fascículo de la revista mensual de basquetbol llamó mi atención. La compré para regalársela junto a mis sentimientos.

Soy tan patético.

Entonces fue que recordé algo, un detalle importante que me dijo una vez Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun es más sensible de lo que crees, podrías llevarte una sorpresa"

¿Serán ciertas las palabras de mi antigua sombra?

Y de ser así, ¿Que es lo que rompería las barreras del corazón de Taiga?

¿Chocolates?

¿Flores?

¿Un peluche?

Mi cerebro está a punto de explotar. No puedo imaginarme comprándole un peluche o una caja de bombones en forma de corazón.

Entonces la vitrina de una floristería llamo nuevamente mi atención.

Rosas roja. Dicen que representan la pasión y ciertamente es mucho de lo que siento cuando pienso en él.

Estaba listo. Llevaba en el bolso el fascículo de Basquetbol y un ramo de rosas rojas. Admito que la vergüenza me consumió cuando las compre. La dependienta mi miraba maravillada. ¿Acaso es tan raro ver a alguie como yo haciendo un gesto como ese?

-¿Aomine? –escuché que me abalaron para sacarme de la burbuja en la que caí. Frente a mí el pelirrojo sexy que estaba metido en mi cabeza aparecía con un bolso al hombro.

-¿Vas a entrenas?

-No, la entrenadora nos mando a casa, está enferma… ¿Qué haces aquí? –volvió a preguntar curioso. Seguramente mi estampa en esos momentos no era la mejor.

-Bien, entonces saldrás conmigo –dije de no sé donde, los nervios me comían por dentro.

-¿Quieres un partido?

-Quiero una cita –dije entregándole el ramo de rosas y en su confusión aproveché para sacar la revista y dejarla en su otra mano.

-¿He?

Es tan adorable.

¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta antes?

Lo del cuerpo de adonis que tenía era claro, pero sus expresiones, sus sonrojos, todo en el era comestible.

-Tendremos una cita. Iremos a jugar y luego me cocinaras algo rico –había que aprovechar, mientras su cerebro seguía en funcionamiento.

Fue entonces que algo maravilloso se presentó ante mí. Kagami escondió su cara entre las flores, completamente rojo. No me reclamó, no me dijo que no, nada.

¡Soy correspondido!

No pude evitarlo y me acerque a besarlo. Me importaba una mierda que nos vieran, pues ya había notado que un par de personas estaban atentas a lo que hacíamos.

Taiga era adorable, se dejó besar y lo disfruté como nunca.

-¿Eso es un sí? -tenía que preguntarle después de todo.

-Sí, idiota, pero no lo hagas en la calle –me regañó por el beso, pero lo volví a besar. Era mi novio ahora y yo hacía con él lo que se me antojara.

Fin


End file.
